Level 140/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 139/Dreamworld | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 141/Dreamworld | nexttype = Order }} | score = 50,000 | moves = 34 }} Difficulty *It can be difficult to make wrapped candies with six colours. *With a long moon struck, lasting five moves, many wrapped candies can be made from cascades automatically. *There is not much difficulty in this level, especially with two moon strucks lasting five moves, which is very helpful, and the moon scale does not pose much of a threat. *Creating 15 wrapped candies in 34 moves will require the player to collect a wrapped candy per two moves. *There are no blockers. *The order is worth 15,000 points . Hence, an additional 35,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *Use colour bombs and moon struck wisely to make and activate more wrapped candies automatically. *Mix a colour bomb with a wrapped candy during moon struck to allow more opportunities of forming wrapped candies. *Try to avoid making striped candies. It may happen in the beginning, but during the moon struck, wrapped candies are abundant. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours will cause many moves to be spent to create special candies required during regular moves. However, this point is less critical due to the low two and three star target scores, lack of blockers, open board, and the moon struck. *The order is worth 15,000 points. Hence, an additional 65,000 points for two stars and an additional 85,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *With no blockers, the only difficulty is to find the possible matches to create wrapped candies. *34 moves are limited in earning a huge amount of points due to sugar crush and the limiting of the number of special candies created via regular matches. However, this point is less critical due to the low two and three star target scores, and the moon struck. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale, lasts for five moves and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create and activate special candies. *Once the first moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. However, the player will have earned enough points equal or over the two and three star target scores. Trivia *The order for this level is drastically different from its counterpart in Reality. Notes Miscellaneous Info #15 special candies x 1,000 points per special candy = 15,000 points Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 140 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 140 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Sparkle Submarino levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with 34 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels without blockers Category:Levels with two moon strucks Category:Levels that need special candies Category:Very easy levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars Category:Millions of points earned